1. Field
The present invention relates to a back plane for a flat panel display and a method of manufacturing the back plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display such as an organic light-emitting display device or a liquid crystal display (LCD) may be manufactured on a substrate on which a pattern including at least one driving thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring coupling (or connecting) the driving TFT to the capacitor is formed to drive the flat panel displays. The driving TFT may include a gate electrode, an active layer that is electrically insulated from the gate electrode by a gate insulation layer, a source electrode that is electrically coupled (or connected) to the active layer, and a drain electrode that is electrically coupled (or connected) to the active layer. In addition, a flat panel display may include a switching transistor for controlling the driving TFT.
In general, in order to form a minute pattern including a TFT, or the like, on a substrate in which a flat panel display is manufactured, a mask on which the minute pattern is drawn is used to transfer the minute pattern on (or to) the substrate.
Because a process of transferring patterns on (or to) a substrate uses masks including patterns, manufacturing cost for mask preparation increases as the number of process steps using masks increases. In addition, manufacturing process may be complicated due to complicated steps, and thus, manufacturing time and manufacturing cost may increase.
Recently, low resistance wiring has been used to achieve high density and high resolution organic light-emitting display devices, and the number of process steps for manufacturing the organic light-emitting display devices have increased due to the complexity of the structures thereof.